


Forbidden Love (a song of JarJar'alani)

by draculard



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Crack, Enemies to Lovers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: Star-crossed lovers, each serving on opposite sides of a war one of them can never understand.
Relationships: Jar Jar Binks/Ar'alani
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Forbidden Love (a song of JarJar'alani)

It was rare they got the chance to meet in person, so Ar'alani wasted no time with words. She grabbed Jar Jar by his massive sexy ear flaps and pressed her lips against his, relishing the rubbery feeling of his skin.

"Meesa missed youse," Jar Jar whispered, his hands — broad and warm — coming down on her waist. His bulbous eyes blinked down at her affectionately. "Whensa yousa coming home?"

Sadness wrenched at Ar'alani's heart. Why must he ask these serious questions now? Couldn't he let them have this moment of happiness while it lasted?

"My home isn't with you, Jar Jar," she told him, trailing kisses down his neck. He tasted of exotic Gungan flavors, like 'toad' and and 'fish.' When she pulled back, she found she had a bit of milfoil stuck to her tongue. "My home is with the Chiss Ascendancy," she said, plucking the milfoil off and flicking it away.

"Meesa no-no understand," said Jar Jar. His grip on her hips tightened, pulling her closer to him so she could feel his hard, lengthy member pressing against her through his clothes. His simple mind was capable of only two things: clownin and fuckin hard. He wasn't built to understand the complexities of war.

"I know you don't understand, my love," said Ar'alani, laying one hand against his cheek. His long tongue flicked out and licked her palm. She gave him a watery smile and kissed him again, determined to distract him from important questions, like how the fuck did these two meet?

"Show me what else that tongue can do," she whispered. Jar Jar smiled down at her lasciviously, already forgetting his woes.

"Okeeday," he said seductively. "Meesa like dat very much."


End file.
